


A Little Birdie Told Me

by Mysteriously_Me_5SOS



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, F/M, Geography, Oral Sex, Porn, School, Sex, Smut, So yeah this is a lot of sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, and you're a school girl, i don't know what to tag, in a school, one direction - Freeform, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteriously_Me_5SOS/pseuds/Mysteriously_Me_5SOS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson, Popular, Hot, Sexy and your crush. He finds out that you want him bad and does something about it.</p>
<p>(B/F/N)- Best Friends Name</p>
<p>P.S It's a bit undetailed</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Birdie Told Me

**You're in your 11th year of school, there's this really good looking group of guys at your school and you have a major crush on one of them, his name is Louis and nobody knows that you like him, not yet.** "Okay (b/f/n) I'm going to tell you this and I haven't told anyone else" You tell your best friend, she nods eagerly awaiting what you're going to say, You bit your lip and smile, "I like, I mean really really like, Louis Tomlinson. I mean he's so hot I would just spread my legs for him" You say getting lost in your own fantasies, you clear your throat and she smirks, "I won't tell anyone" She winks before walking off.

  
It's the next day of school and your best friend isn't here, you have Geography last class and that's the class with Louis in it. You sit a row behind him, across the room it gives you the best view to look at him. His brown hair is always perfect and his blue eyes shine bright, they crinkle when he laughs and he always wears a snap back. You sit through the class, you're watching a documentary so all the blinds are closed and you're just staring at Louis, he catches you a few times and gives you his signature smirk.  
The bell rings and you pack your stuff slowly waiting for the rest of the class and the teacher to leave, you always do, Once you think everyone is gone you stand up a

nd go to the side of your desk, You go to pick up your bag when you feel someone tap you on the shoulder. You turn around to see Louis standing only a couple of centre metres away, your eyes widen and you back into the desk, He smiles patronizingly, "A little birdie told me something" He whispers in your ear sending shivers down your spine  
"I heard that you liked me. Like liked me and would spread your legs for me" He whispers slowly and huskily, just him talking is making you wet, you whimper quietly. "I want to test that theory" He says smiling and walking even closer, you can feel the clash of when your hip bones hit each other, you feel his breath fanning your face and you look down. He places his hand under your chin and lifts your head to look up, "Don't look down when I'm here" He growls lightly.

  
You gulp and nod and his head swoops down and captures your lips in his own, You don't know if you should kiss back, but you do because, it's your crush for Christ sake. He pushes his pelvis into yours causing friction down there making you gasp into his lips, he swipes his tongue across your lips gently so you open it slightly letting him slip his tongue into your mouth. You let out a moan that you're not proud about and feel Louis smile into the kiss.

  
He places his hands on your hips and squeezes gently, He lifts you up and places you on the table standing between your legs. He grinds into you causing you both to groan. He pulls away from your lips and looks at you, he tucks a strand of hair behind your ear. He pushes your skirt up your thighs and fingers the edge of your panties, he pulls them down your ankles and puts them in his pocket. He drags you closer to the edge of the desk before squatting down in front of you.

  
You feel his breath fanning your sex and you whimper, he licks a hot wet stripe up your sex making you moan and buck your hips. "Louis-" You moan and you feel him moan into you making you writhe under him. He wraps his lips around your clit and sucks hard making you buck your hips which he holds down to stop you from moving. "Oh my god-" Your back arches and you feel like your stomach is bursting but it feels amazing.

  
Louis laps up your juices and you hear him hum in appreciation. He stands up and warps his arms around your mid back smirking at your face, "Are you a virgin?" He whispers huskily and you shake your head, "Oh, So you've been a naughty girl. Who was it with?" He asks gripping your hips, "Luke" You moan coarsely. "Are you on the pill?" He asks and you nod, "Good it means I don't need a condom.

  
You feel him move a hand and you hear his zipper going down, You look at him and almost gasp, he's almost twice the size of Luke. Louis has a hard-on and you get even more aroused just looking at it, he smirks and teases you, he presses the tip of it to your opening and doesn't push in, "Just fuck me Louis" You say, He clucks his tongue, "Demanding. I like it" He enters you quick and hard making you gasp in pleasure.

  
The thrusts are quick and sporadic, your hips hit each other and moans are spilling out of both of your mouths, the desks are clanging against each other but you wouldn't really care if someone caught you at the moment, you were having too much fun. "Is this what you wanted? Wanted me to fuck you hard on the desk?" He asks you still ramming into you.

  
You nod and he growls, "Use your words" You groan, "Yes- Oh- This is what I always imagined" You say breathlessly, You feel his hips start to stutter and you feel him shoot his load into you and that's all it takes to set you off with a loud moan. Your body goes limp against him and he holds you up and pulls out of you.

  
He pulls up his pants and does his zipper up while you fix your skirt and your hair, "That was-" You start, "Amazing? Fantastic? Spectacular?" He asks cockily, "Alright" You say shrugging, some sort of new confidence filling you, **"Well maybe I'll just have to try again tomorrow" He says before picking up his bag and waving as he walks out the door, you pick up your bag and remember that he took your panties.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this smut fiction. xx


End file.
